


Roommates

by nostalgiapayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgiapayne/pseuds/nostalgiapayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace needs a place to move into, and Harry needs a roommate. What will happen when these two strangers try to live together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

I’m skimming online advertisements for roommates as I come across one that reads   
“Roommate wanted ages 18-22, must be able to do laundry”.  
I found it rather odd, considering all of the others were a lot lengthier, describing who they were, where they lived, what exactly they were looking for, and how much they were expecting for rent. If I hadn’t been searching for a flat for over a month with no luck, I don’t think that I would have called the number under the advert. But I did, and I set up a meeting for the next day to look at the flat and discuss specifics. I had just finished my last year before university and decided to take a gap year instead of going right into university. I wasn’t exactly sure what I wanted to do so I decided to take this year to learn more about myself and have some fun and explore a little before jumping into my future. But sadly, this has been going worse than I had expected considering it has been so long and I am still at home with my parents. Maybe I should have just gone to university, just to get away from here. At this rate I’m pretty sure I would move into a cardboard box on the street.

I close my laptop and set my phone down before getting ready for bed. It was only 11, but I decided to get to bed early since my meeting was at 9 tomorrow. However, I ended up watching TV until 4:30, so I guess that plan didn’t work out as well as I had hoped.

I wake up to pounding on my door, “Grace will you shut that damn alarm off, your brother is trying to sleep!” I hear my mother yell. I look at my phone to see that the time is 8:20 which means that I am up almost 45 minutes late! I was going to shower and try to do a little makeup, but I guess looking good was too far down the drain. I shut off my alarm, jump out of bed and rush to get ready. I throw on a signature outfit of mine, which is a concert tee, worn in Levi’s and a Jack Wills hoodie. Looking in the mirror, I can tell that my hair is hopeless, but I throw it in a side braid and put on a beanie in hopes of making it better. I put a little concealor under my eyes to cover up the bags and add a touch of mascara. Grabbing the address I wrote down yesterday, I run out of the door, hoping that I will finally find a place to move into.


End file.
